Six Hours
by dpluver
Summary: In Secret Weapons, Danny was supposedly trapped in the Fenton thermos for six hours. What happened during that time? Danny/Jazz bonding moments.


**I was looking for another Jazz/Danny bonding fic idea and stumbled upon this while watching "Secret Weapons." As you may recall, Tucker was making fun of Danny for being trapped in the Fenton Thermos for **_**six freaking hours**_**. So what happened during that time, anyway? Let's read about it from Jazz's perspective…**

* * *

><p>"You just earned a one way ticket to Thermos-land ghost!"<p>

I had been aiming it straight at Ghost X, but right at that moment, I accidentally tripped on the rocky terrain. It wouldn't have been so bad if Danny hadn't been flying directly behind the other ghost at the time. None of us saw it coming; it just sucked him right into the Fenton thermos.

If I hadn't been so horrified, I probably would have laughed at Danny's dramatic yell as he was drawn downward into the container.

Unable to believe what just happened, I stared at the smoke still emitting from the thermos, then to Sam and Tucker, who looked pretty mad.

"Think I should work on my banter?" I asked sheepishly.

"Start with your aim," Tucker spat.

"How do we…get him out of here?" I asked them as we started filing into my car. Neither of them would sit in the front seat with me, so I carefully set the thermos down on the empty passenger's seat. I could hear police sirens in the distance; someone from within Axiom Labs had alerted the police to a break in. With Ghost X gone and Danny trapped in the thermos, that would leave the three of us to blame if I didn't get us out of here fast.

"Don't ask me," Sam said in her usual snappish manner. "Danny's always been the one to empty the thermos."

I chose not to respond to this, as I was pretty certain that we had all reached the same conclusion: I was going to have to ask my parents.

"Can he…hear us talking in there?" I asked them just before I rounded the corner to the street where Tucker lived.

Again with the unpleasant sarcasm, Sam responded, "Gee, I don't know Jazz. Why don't you go get zapped in the Fenton portal and we can try it out on you?"

"Goodnight Sam," Tucker waved goodbye to his friend once he had exited the car. He frowned when he turned to me. "Just…don't let him get caught, okay Jazz?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Obviously it was my fault, but I honestly didn't mean to capture my own brother in the Fenton thermos! Why couldn't they understand that?

Sam tried to convince me to let her take the thermos home, but I would have none of it. It was my family's invention, after all; surely I could pry the release instructions from my dad with the bribery of fudge?

"Call me if anything goes wrong or when you finally get him out," Sam said when she got out of my car. I could sense that she had several nasty remarks at the tip of her tongue, but only her concern for Danny's well-being convinced her to suppress them. If we weren't so uncomfortable around each other in Danny's absence, I would've invited her to come home and help me. But alas, we could barely say three words to each other without arguing, and that would probably hinder our efforts to free Danny. I waved goodbye, but by then, Sam had already started walking away.

"We're in here, sweetie," my mom called from the kitchen when I walked through the front door ten minutes later. I had a death grip on the thermos, terrified of what would happen to it if I let it out of my sight.

My dad was sitting at the table, trying to eat, watch the news, and work on some crazy new invention all at the same time. Mom was slightly better at multi-tasking, as she was washing the dishes, mulling over some paperwork, _and_ watching the news without spilling anything like Dad was all over the table.

"Have you seen your brother, Jasmine?" my mom asked over her shoulder. "He was supposed to be home an hour ago and-"

"Haven't seen him. Might be at Sam's. Haven't talked to him. I'm sure he's fine!"

Admittedly, I could have handled that a lot better than I did, but with Danny trapped somewhere in the thermos that was mostly hidden in my hands, I couldn't exactly relax at the moment.

Of course, this garnered a lot of suspicion from my mom, but I managed to keep a straight face long enough for her to turn her attention back to the television. Lance Thunder was reporting about some break in at Axiom Labs and what they were inferring to be Danny Phantom's subsequent disappearance.

"Did someone finally capture the elusive ghost boy?" the reporter in the studio asked him. I groaned inwardly as my grip on the thermos tightened.

"We're not sure if he was captured or simply flew away, but our team of investigative reporters will find out soon enough, Tiffany!" he responded confidently. I nearly dropped the thermos in shock as the TV panned to a scene where several people in blue uniforms were scouring the area where I had been parked just an hour or two before.

"When they find they captor, the city ought to give them a medal of honor, don't you think?" my mom turned to me. My lower eyelid twitched as I looked from my mom to my dad, both of whom were waiting expectantly for me to respond with something along the lines of "Of course not because the only deserving ghost hunters in Amity Park are you two!"

Instead, I faked a cough and mumbled something about homework before sprinting off to my room.

For hours, I stared at the thermos as it towered menacingly on my desk, as though it were mocking me for my inability to help my little brother escape its confines. I couldn't help but wonder how he could possibly fit in there; did the ghost's body mass shrink once they were inside?

As two hours turned to three, and three to four, I was starting to get desperate. I was so worried about hurting him that I hadn't touched the thermos in hours, and while I was absolutely exhausted from school and the evening's semi-successful ghost hunting ventures (hey, I caught a ghost, didn't I?), I couldn't allow myself to sleep until I knew Danny was safe.

I had returned downstairs around the three hour mark to ask my parents how I might go about opening a Fenton Thermos if I were to—hypothetically speaking, of course—capture a ghost. Upon my arrival downstairs, however, the door leading to the lab was locked.

This was a sign that they were working on a dangerous experiment, and to be perfectly honest, the last thing I wanted to do right now was expose myself to toxic ecto-radiation. Sighing, I returned up to my room.

"I'm sorry, Danny," I whispered as my fingers brushed the smooth metal sides of the thermos. "I just…I just wanted to help."

When the clock struck three in the morning, my patience had completely worn thin and in a fit of rage, I took the device and flung it across the room. There was a loud _beep_ and without warning, it spewed out its contents. Several ghosts managed to escape, but I would worry about them later because Danny was freed too!

"Danny!"

I ran over to him, hoping to help him to his feet and maybe sneak in a sisterly hug, but he stopped me before I could come a step closer.

"Nope. Don't talk to me," he said irritably.

"But-"

"Not in the mood, Jazz."

"Danny," I called after him as he transformed back into his human form and stretched on his way out of my room. "Danny, I-I promise that won't happen again, okay?"

"Whatever," he snapped as he stomped away.

"I promise," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>And we all know how <em>that<em> ended, tehehe. I always love writing from Jazz's POV since we're so similar. Now back to updating my other stories, but let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
